


一场名为毁灭的游戏

by GreenTourmaline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AO3是不是不能往文里插图……？, Gen, Whatever反正没人看, 分析文, 西&团战, 这样打TAG不会被搜到吧~
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 团长VS西·浪到死·索这一战的分析。想想团长的布局挺细思恐极的……





	一场名为毁灭的游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯_(:з」∠)_西&团战仔细二刷之后发现库洛洛的布局简直细思恐极……翻了翻，先前居然没多少人写过这一战的分析？就顺手码一个。

　　西索与库洛洛一战真实烧脑，相信很少有人能一回目顺着情节就理清。这也难怪，毕竟连剧情中的西索理清思路时都已经迟了。这一战我初看只觉得烧脑绕人且非常麻烦，对库洛洛采用这种手段十分不解。直到重温仔细分析细节时，才真的细思恐极。  
　　库洛洛的战术，真的非常绝妙，让我想通之后甚至整个人都随之一寒，他在这一战中是真的做到了步步为营一步一杀，全程环环相扣，没有一环是多余。漏掉任何一个步骤，杀死西索都会是非常棘手的事。  
　　翻了一圈儿，好像目前还没人写过西&团战的分析。所以我就抛砖引玉一个吧，分析会从不同角度，一家之言，仅供参考。感谢栎子酱和我一起唠嗑着理顺思路╭(╯3╰)╮也感谢栎子酱帮忙校对！

目录：  
Part 1. 技能简介  
Part 2. 库洛洛的坑爹解说  
Part 3. 战斗步骤简述  
Part 4. 战术布局：无从脱身的算计  
Part 5. 关于群殴/共斗说  
Part 6. 失控的终局：生死战之后  
已经理顺西&团战思路的小伙伴们可以直奔Part 2和Part 4~

【Part 1. 技能简介】  
　　库洛洛为杀西索，专门下制约搞出了“书签”的能力。书签夹在哪，就能使用那一页的能力，与此同时，书若是翻开来（库洛洛的能力限制就是必须右手持书），就还能再使用一种能力。所以库洛洛一次最多能使用两种能力。  
　　   
能力列表：  
I. 携带他人的命运：后文称“侠客天线”；  
II. 成对的破坏者：爆炸技能，后文称“日与月”；  
III. 人类的证明：盖章操偶，后文也许会称“操偶术”；  
IV. 神的左手恶魔的右手：库哔技能，后文称“库哔复制品”；  
V. 转校生：变身技能。

侠客天线，一次最多控2人，可以实现精准操控，还能自动操控。  
日与月，爆炸技能，这是整场战斗的重中之重。  
　　　　　◇ 用左手只能给目标印上太阳印记，右手只能印上月亮印记，  
　　　　只要刻上任意一个标记，在爆炸之前，该物就绝对不会消失。  
　　　　　◇ 只要太阳和月亮相触碰就会爆炸，任意物体上的太阳和月亮  
　　　　相互触碰都会造成爆炸。比如你用左手在A身上刻下了太阳，用  
　　　　右手在B身上刻下了月亮，用B身上的月亮去触碰A身上的太阳，  
　　　　照样可以爆炸。  
　　　　　◇ 只要被刻上了太阳或月亮的印记，即使之后被五马分尸，日  
　　　　月相触的一瞬，所有部位都会同时爆炸。  
人类的证明，操偶术，用印章在人偶脑袋上刻印，人偶就能听从指示，但是只能听懂很简单的指示，而操纵对象也只能是人偶，不能是活人或者死人。在这一战中，即操纵对象只能是用库哔技能复制出来的人偶。  
库哔复制品，为服务“操偶术”而存在，制造出人类复制品供操控。若无特殊情况，当书翻页/书签从这一页抽走时，人偶就会消失——若无特殊情况。  
转校生，库洛洛用左手碰别人，库洛洛就变成那人的样子，用右手碰别人，被触碰者会变成库洛洛的样貌。

【Part 2. 坑爹解说：傲慢者的碰撞】  
　　这一战中，两人的心理因素至关重要。  
　　众所周知，西索以战斗为乐，并对自己的能力极其自信，甚至到了自负的程度。这自负与傲慢直接导致他在战前就傻傻地将主动权全然交到了库洛洛的手上，也直接促成了他的失败。  
　　而库洛洛，友客鑫篇的旋律曾评价库洛洛的心音，“死亡时刻相伴，他还乐在其中”。  
　　乐、在、其、中……  
　　之前都没有细想过这句话。我一直都知道库洛洛根本没把人当“人”看，他杀人就和我们对着一丛蚊子喷杀虫剂心态没什么区别。但在看西&团战漫画前，我一直以为他对人类的态度就是单纯的视为蝼蚁，没什么感情充斥其中，直到翻开这几卷漫画时，很惊讶地看到了这句话：  
　　“人类，真的是，很有趣啊！”（第352话）  
　　在库洛洛眼中，人类居然是非常“有趣”的。

　　有趣到什么程度呢？根据他的自述，他每盗取一个念能力，都会去揣测、去研究前持有者的内心阴暗面，这样的经历让他非常欢乐。  
　　换言之，对库洛洛来说，人类若是随手可杀的蝼蚁，那他本人就是个爱岗敬业充满热情的昆虫学家。  
　　人类，这种不可思议又趣味十足的生物，是他的研究对象，是他可爱的小白鼠。  
　　他是以高高在上的姿态俯瞰着人类的，包括西索；所以他也一定要以高高在上的姿态来获得完胜，哪怕对手是西索。  
　　这一战对西索来说是一场游戏，对库洛洛来说又何尝不是呢？  
　　抱持着这种傲慢心态的库洛洛一定会以高高在上的姿态对西索做解说。但这解说并不只是为了装X，而是看似装X的致命陷阱。  
　　首先，一鼓作气，再而衰。这次解说，一定程度上暂缓了西索的锐气。  
　　西索为求这一战，耗费了数年的心血，眼下梦想终于成真，正是兴奋与战意都到最高峰的时刻。然而库洛洛却在这种climax的当口叫了暂停——  
　　被泼一头冷水的西索对库洛洛这样的做法自然不满。但是库洛洛随后就说了：  
　　“正因为这是个杀人游戏，所以重点应该是战斗的方式吧？而不是输赢这种东西。”  
　　潜台词是：莽打硬斗有什么意思？我们来玩战术吧！  
　　这是一切坑爹的开始，直接将西索从锐气逼人斗志干云非常嗨的状态，引向了学术宝宝对战术的思考。  
　　换言之，硬把一个斗志满满来尝试格斗系VR的玩家拖进了密室逃脱。  
　　西索对自己的应变能力同样自信满点，库洛洛既然提出比战术，他自然欣然应战。  
　　于是库洛洛开始了他的教学解说。详情且不论，就单拎出来他在tutorial中埋下的几个深雷：  
　　NO. 1 人偶消失则能力解除。这是一个大坑，不仅本身就很坑，仔细一琢磨还会发现它比想象中还要坑。详情会在Part 4战术布局说明。总之，这句藏了一半信息量的话直接导致西索对库洛洛的战术严重误判。

　　NO. 2 死后的银河星爆【大雾】，不会消失的太阳和月亮。这点配合NO. 1一起食用风味更佳。库洛洛在这里忽然提到了死后念，西索立刻整个人都炸了毛。库洛洛若不强调死后念，西索根本就不会了解到这点，也不会因此二话不说闷头就跳进了库洛洛一早就挖好的深坑。此外，这个技能库洛洛隐藏了海量关键信息。详情同样会在Part 4战术布局说明。  
　　NO. 3 坑爹之首：教学任务，手把手教你收人头。解说过程中，库洛洛非常贴心地让西索身体力行地认识到：阻止人偶，必须要砍头，而人偶它还会爆炸，近战就是傻。

　　此时此刻的西索绝壁不会想到，战局的关键点就是一颗人头，而自己最后就是被一大波人偶将军的。

　　埋雷布局自然是极好的选择，但是若库洛洛若不做解说，又会怎么样？  
　　纵使是库洛洛，一旦本体被伸缩自如的爱黏上，也很大程度上就已经倾向了败局。至少，局面会极其被动。  
　　库洛洛能完成全盘布局的关键之一，在于每个步骤都有充足的时间为下一环做准备。如果他不做解说，不将西索的重点引在“战斗方式”上，那期待此战已久锐不可当的西索很可能一开始就不管不顾下死手。一旦被西索近身缠住，就很难找到机会来读条换技能、布局，后续会相当棘手，即使有侠客的天线作为要挟，仍旧非常棘手。毕竟“伸缩自如的爱”可以轻松T住梧桐的硬币，磊扎炮弹一般的排球也无法损坏其分毫，侠客的天线覆上库洛洛的念威力会非常可怕，但难说后果会如何。  
　　总之，库洛洛若不做解说，若不将西索往当前的方向引，这一战对双方来说都将是一场豪赌。  
　　而库洛洛要的不是豪赌。  
　　所以整个坑爹解说，就是库洛洛挖好的一个大坑，西索很给面子地噗通一声就跳下去了。

 

【Part 3. 战斗步骤简述】  
　　因为西索视角全是误判，所以单采用库洛洛视角。这段比较凌乱，因为我实在不知道该怎么讲。建议如果没看过漫画的人还是要去看漫画，看过漫画的……呃，大可以无视。  
　　Step 1. 以侠客的天线作为威胁，混入人群制造人偶；  
　　Step 2. 制造出一大波人偶攻击西索并伺机偷袭，让西索除了可劲儿砍头+防偷袭外无暇细想；在混乱局势中引导西索用头砸人——之后尝到甜头的西索手上就拿着颗头没放过手= =由此立下了致命FLAG；  
　　Step 3. 虽然是Step 3，但和2是同步进行的。即偷袭期间手上一直坚定地捧书，被西索狠狠揍了一下也坚定地捧着书，造成库哔复制品能力一直开着的错觉（西索眼里应该是书签夹在复制品那页，翻开的页面上是操偶术；实际上书签现在可以夹在任意地方）；  
　　Step 4. 在西索已经习惯用头打架后再度混入人群，这时西索故意留下了一个偶，逼库洛洛解除印章能力（翻页）。由于人偶没有消失，所以西索判断库洛洛没有往别处插书签。与此同时，使用转校生能力将路人甲变成自己的样貌并插上天线。  
　　Step 5. 用侠客天线操控转校生去送死，西索短暂地将那人真误认成了库洛洛，搞死后才发现库洛洛的能力数目不对劲——引导西索发现日与月（爆炸）的死后念BUG；  
　　Step 6. 库洛洛取走主持人的耳麦（场地优势！）对全场所有盖章人偶下令：摧毁西索。一时间200多具爆炸人偶涌向了西索……西索拼命杀人偶；  
　　Step 7. 制胜点：书签夹在会爆炸的小太阳和小月亮一页，趁西索专注打怪期间制造出一个爆炸力满点的、带有月亮标记的人偶，之后用侠客天线操控他用月亮去触碰西索手上头的尸体身上的太阳。于是连同被砍下的头（和其他尸块，也许），整个偶都爆炸了……西索失去左手。  
　　Step 8. 之后没什么好说的了……西索苦战，库洛洛负责补刀落井下石。最终西索死于人墙大爆炸。

各个步骤的能力使用  
Step 1  
侠客天线+转校生→混入人群  
书签夹在库哔复制品，复制人偶，随后将书翻开在会爆炸的小太阳和小月亮，右手持书，左手给人偶印上不会消失的太阳标记→制造不会消失的人偶  
这一步开始，西索对库洛洛的战术判断已经出现严重失误。  
Step 2 & 3  
盖章操偶。期间我怀疑他的书签是夹在了侠客天线那一页。  
Step 4  
用了转校生。在此之前天知道库洛洛在做什么，我猜在制造新人偶。  
Step 5  
用侠客天线操控上一步的转校生。书翻开在侠客天线那一页。  
Step 6 & 7 & 8  
盖章操偶+侠客天线，一个书签，一个翻页。

 

【Part 4. 战术布局：一步一杀，无从脱身的算计】  
场地选择  
　　战斗场地是库洛洛选的。选在了西索最熟悉的天空竞技场，看似公平，实际上非常坑，而且也算是十分辛辣的嘲讽。  
　　西索虽然熟悉天空竞技场，但这里于他而言并没有任何场地优势。甚至可以说，非但没有场地优势，这种一片空旷的地方还对他相当不利；与此同时，因为对天空竞技场太过熟悉，他潜意识里甚至还可能会被一些规则限制，不论是战斗开始前的预想，还是战斗初期的战术猜测。  
　　还有可怜的观众。打一场生死战造成一大波collateral damage，大量观众成了有效炮灰。另，天空竞技场里人人都认识西索，盖章人偶只能听懂很简单的命令，而在这里，说“摧毁西索”它们就都能理解，不用麻烦地描述什么穿着什么花色衣服、什么发型、在什么位置的人。此外，还可以抢主持人的话筒对全场下命令。场地角度说，就对库洛洛是一百个有利。  
　　而西索呢？库洛洛选择了这样的场地，他肯定是一百个乐意的……他可是张扬的魔术师啊，魔术师就是活跃在观众云集的舞台上。

跳坑指南——手把手教你怎样把自己将死  
　　整个战局的关键转折点，就是西索被手上人头炸掉了左手。  
　　西索要是像小杰那样拆地板用石头打架而不是很掉SAN地抓着个人头，就不会被炸。  
　　话是这么说没错，但除非被提前剧透结局，否则西索打一百次都会抓着个人头。这就是库洛洛挖的坑，挖完还手把手教你如何一路触发所有的陷阱。

　　首先，西索对于库洛洛的战术，从一开始就判断失误。  
　　“操作系的强大之处在于……只要能够满足发动条件，就会立刻将军♠”  
　　从内心OS可见，西索对操作系非常顾忌，也许一定程度上有远方人在家中坐的伊路米的锅。而操作系的将军方式不仅根本无从逆转，还是比死更可怕、西索绝壁最不愿意见到的。  
　　所以，西索的初期判断是，库洛洛会用侠客的操作系技能来将军——即默认了库洛洛最后肯定会亲身上阵打近战（如图，“果然手机是用作最后一手吗…♦”）。

　　一直到Step 5库洛洛让假库洛洛出战之前，西索都以为库洛洛的战术是通过人偶来消磨他的体力、让他积累伤势，直到可以一边倒地正面杠。  
　　可惜，理想很丰满，现实很骨感。  
　　库洛洛打从一开始就没打算和西索拼体术。

　　说说库洛洛是怎么一步步引导西索被炸手的。  
　　第一步，使用坑爹解说，详情在Part 2里已经有所说明。这里再着重说四点：i. 库洛洛专门强调了“人偶若消失就可视作库哔复制能力解除”；ii. 库洛洛隐瞒了“日与月”只要相触碰就能爆炸的规则；iii. 同时库洛洛还隐瞒了“日与月”只要刻印完成，哪怕破碎、五马分尸，爆炸时还是会一起爆炸的信息；iv. 库洛洛向西索强调了人偶必须砍头。  
　　很多时候，话只引导性地说一半，比不说带来的后果还要棘手。打个不算恰当的比方，相信大家这些年“反转新闻”都看过许多，这些都是断章取义只告诉你有限真实信息带来误判程度的活例子。  
　　总之，解说完成时，西索的思路已经完全被库洛洛带了走。  
　　第二步，测试西索对能力的误判是否如自己所料，选择性地固化部分印象，并引导他用人头打架。  
　　人偶不砍头行动就不会停止，所以砍头是必须的，这判断原本没错。

　　可是库洛洛在初期的人偶围攻中，故意不断冒险偷袭。  
　　　→这再度强化了西索的错误印象：库洛洛最终会用近战来了却战斗；  
　　　→库洛洛多数时间都游离在远处，逼得西索必须打远程，找个足够有分量的东西砸他。  
　　当时的西索陷入人偶围殴的苦战，还得注意库洛洛的动向，想当然的，他就会顺一个人头过来。  
　　之后，西索用人头偷袭库洛洛成功，库洛洛被西索狠狠揍了一下也坚定地捧着书。这是必要步骤，因为此时此刻，在西索的认知中，库洛洛的书签正夹在复制品那页，而翻开的页面上是操偶术，书是绝对不能离手的——随后不久，西索就发现这个判断是错误的。但西索的这个发现，却让他离死亡更近了一步。  
　　第三步，用假库洛洛卖破绽，故意让西索发现自己先前的误判。  
　　为什么要故意让西索发现这个误判？  
　　因为西索迟早会发现自己肯定存在重大的判断失误，这时候要赶紧故意卖个破绽，把他注意力暂时引到指定点。察觉了重大判断失误A，他的心思就会专注在A上，根本没多余的心力去考虑是不是还有重大失误B。  
　　而这重大失误B，就是致命点——人头，是会随本体一起爆炸的。  
　　所以西索仍旧拿着那颗头==  
　　西索：“至今为止的战斗，只是库洛洛在确认我是如何理解他那些说明的过程而已…♦”  
　　他发现了人偶不会消失的秘密，他发现库洛洛之前挨自己那一下根本就是故意的——这个发现让他非常、非常、非常不爽，他察觉到局面更加棘手，他开始顺着这个事实去思索库洛洛的下一步落子。这种情况下，他怎么可能有精力优先去关心自己手上的人头？  
　　但是西索很可能迅速就会反应过来。所以库洛洛出手非常快，紧接着就是第四步决胜点——唤出之前所有潜伏的人偶围殴西索，并在混乱中制造出满能量的月亮印记。  
　　人偶大军一出，西索就只会顾着砍头，根本不可能丢掉自己的武器；他也没机会发现一片混乱中是否有人偶行动奇怪。不可能有这样的机会。  
　　所以人头随后就炸了。局势至此，彻底无法挽回。

　　Q：西索很早就拿着人头打架，库洛洛为什么不一早就炸了他？  
　　A：因为爆炸需要腾出右手→花3-5秒给新目标印上月亮→用侠客天线操纵他去触碰目标人偶身上的太阳而不被西索发现，先前的战斗中并没有这样的机会；此外，库洛洛还需要足够多的人偶去围殴，去一锤定音，一开始（Step 1）制造出的人偶数量不够。  
　　库洛洛的布局，真的狠绝，一步步引你走入死路，一点余地都不留给你。  
　　早在听完解说、默认库洛洛的拼战术一说时，西索就已经输了。  
　　综上，此战中西索岂止是太阿倒持，从战前就让出主动权到听完解说，他简直一次性倒贴送上了龙渊太阿干将莫邪湛卢纯钧胜邪鱼肠巨阙大礼包。这样局面要还不是一边倒，库洛洛可以直接辞职回家种田了。

 

【Part 5. 群殴/共斗说】  
　　之前知乎上有个点赞超高的共斗说，但是我这会儿没搜到。总之大意是西&团战有团员们的参与，这是群殴而非单挑。主要证据有俩：1.战斗一开始侠客的天线迷之消失，被怀疑是玛奇用线牵走；2.最后出现的人偶数量远多于西索的预测，被怀疑有侠客和库哔的帮忙。此外，还有人认为团长借了团员能力来杀西索，这就是不公平的群殴。  
　　但是这些观点在我看来都是不成立的……  
　　1. 库洛洛能力就是盗取他人能力，能用其他人的，为什么不能用团员的？西索知道他专门收了团员能力（新能力）来对付自己还超开心呢；  
　　2. 库洛洛的确可以用钓鱼线的方式顺走天线，没证据表明玛奇一定参战了；  
　　3. 侠客和库哔能力都给了库洛洛，他们现在根本没有任何念能力，来了也没有任何卵用，最后忽然涌现那么多人偶，只能说西索对库洛洛的行动判断失误。  
　　这一段纯属个人猜测。让人偶可供操控的方式是盖章，战斗初期库洛洛有很长时间明面上只使用了一种能力。我的猜测是，他有可能书签夹在了人偶操控那一页，书却翻在了侠客天线，自动操控着人偶帮自己盖章。这样初期可以专心制造人偶，省下一大波盖章时间。  
　　毕竟西索一开始就认定了库洛洛会用侠客的操作系能力来将军，没想到库洛洛的决胜子是人偶。他的判断从一开始就有了很大偏差。

　　此外，先前就分析过，库洛洛其人非常高傲，在他眼里自己是一个物种，人类是另一个物种。自己已经精心布了局，只为杀死一只人类——这已经是这只人类的殊荣。他若想获胜，就会要高高在上地完胜。难以想象他还会要求团员们在此战中给自己帮助。

　　如果他真这么做了，为什么还要应下和西索的一对一决战？直接率领团里最能打的几个把他群殴致死不就行了……何必费那么大心思。毕竟，人类这么有趣的生物，一边夸着有趣一边把他完全玩弄于股掌中，也是享受啊。

 

【Part 6. 失控的终局：生死战之后】  
　　西索用生命为代价换来了一个血的教训：和库洛洛这种实力强大还步步为营的人打，绝对不能让他先手。  
　　……多傻多白夺么浅显易懂的结论，对吧。骄傲如西索，硬是用生命才换来了这个教训。  
　　这一战他败得彻底，全程被算计，全程被玩弄于股掌，全程在舞台上按照别人的剧本来演绎。  
　　所以接下来，他要换自己来设计剧本了。

石乐志？OOC？  
　　西索杀后勤这种事情在我看来并不算OOC，甚至不算石乐志。虽然他这会儿情绪的确比起之前要更加激烈极端，但是一者，西索本就是个喜怒无常的人，撞他一下不道歉就能砍手，兴奋起来就是想找个不搭嘎的路人甲开杀，他平时不喜欢滥杀没什么战斗力的人员（因为没意思），但他也真一点都不介意去滥杀；二者，也是关键点，早在选举篇，西索就试图通过杀死奇犽来激怒伊路米（奇犽可是猎人考试时被他盖戳最中意的小苹果呢= =大披燕子！！），这里他选择了如出一辙的方法，通过杀死团员来激怒库洛洛，这难道不是最简单粗暴有效的方法？  
　　西索向来作死，但他从不会主动找死。既然认识到给库洛洛先手机会=找死，那干嘛还要让他掌握先机？果断屠团。  
　　而且西索一向都随性行事。他什么看起来石乐志的事情不曾做过……他这样的人要真理性起来也搞库洛洛那套步步为营了，那才是真·惊悚片，大概真的石乐志了。

　　库洛洛是真的石乐志，但在我看来他也不算OOC。  
　　反社会人格、可以轻易滥杀任何人的库洛洛唯独对旅团是真爱，这早在友客鑫篇就有所体现。友客鑫篇得知窝金已死、半数团员还可能就此折损后，他居然现场流了泪，并随即率团激情大屠杀炸了半个城。库洛洛不常在指令之前加定语，炸城这次却专门说了“热闹地大干一场”，已经可见情绪波动。  
　　但那时候的库洛洛情绪完全在控制之下，他内心再多波动从未在团员们面前展露。然而此番，库洛洛从再出场就已经仿佛游魂。他在团员面前就放纵情绪崩坏，他不惜一切代价也要杀死西索，为此还收了伊路米这种绝壁不是来帮贵团走更远的危险人物。他这会儿已经无法保持惯常的理智，石乐志差不多是可以确认了。

　　但是OOC……首先，这次侠客和库哔的死，在库洛洛看来，锅全在在自己。  
　　因为自己太过高傲自负，西索才有机会死而复活；因为要借能力，侠客和库哔才会千里迢迢跑过来；因为他们把能力借出，他们才毫无还手之力；更有甚者，如上所分析，西索很大程度上是为了激怒他，才会就这样信手搞死侠客和库哔，甚至摆了一个掉SAN的造型……  
　　这是原因之一。  
　　原因之二，就在于库洛洛的傲慢。他一向把自己（和旅团？）当做一个物种，把其他人类当做另一个物种。他一直以研究有趣生物的态度去看待人类，这次却被一个人类逆转局势至此。更有甚者，他控制不住自己地为此懊恼，为此暴怒，为此痛彻心扉——他，库洛洛，二十多年来一直都自认不同于“人类”的存在，居然与自己研究那么多年的趣味生物是同一个物种，他居然也会失败得彻底，也会痛也会失控。意识到这点，更让库洛洛的情绪崩坏。

　　于是事情就这样到了这一步。局势已经脱离所有人掌控了。立下屠团宣言的西索，石乐志的库洛洛，来意不明的伊路米。天知道幻影旅团这条线能搞出什么可怕的后续故事。  
　　忍不住捧着爆米花期待了……虽然这爆米花我大概得吃至少半年orz

　　以上。


End file.
